Mistletoe Mishaps
by Good Boy's Uke
Summary: This is in honor of Christmas, it's a two-shot so the second chapter will be up on christmas day at the latest. Rated T for language.


I sat down by the Christmas tree, placing my presents to the other members of the Akatsuki down under it. Tobi and I were baking the cookies this year, of course, there will be the argument of the two cooks on what kind of cookie to bake (like every year). Tobi wanted to make gingersnaps. While I, on the other hand, wanted something a little more, well…**different**. I wanted to bake Lemon-lime crackle cookies. I know you're probably like…what the fuck are those? Well, they're basically what the name says, just one thing the name left out, that they're chewy. (CHEWBACCA! XD Chew-baka, lol…I'm hyper)

I won the argument by reminding him we didn't even have any ginger…or molasses. Both were needed to make ginger snaps, but not Lemon-lime crackles. (XD sorry, it just sounds too funny, un) So finally we agreed and we made the lemon-lime crackles. Despite Tobi's disappointment, he seemed to enjoy baking with his sempai. While the cookies were baking in the oven, they decided to have a small fight. They began to flick flour at each other, both of them having little giggle fits every minute or so.

Soon the childish pair was rolling on the floor laughing and covered head-to-toe in flour. Pein walked in and sat down at the table, making the two giggling ninjas sit up immediately with serious expressions suddenly plastered on their faces (Tobi's of course not to be seen though…)

"Will you just get up and clean yourself off, Tobi? As for you Deidara, just throw your apron in the wash, at least **someone** appreciates some cleanliness around here." Pein said as I threw my apron in the wash and checked on the cookies.

"About ten more minutes, un…" I stated, looking at how much time was left glowing on the timer, standing up and walking to the living room. I sat next to Kakuzu on the couch and start to fuss with my hair.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked, frowning down at me.

"Just…messing with my hair, un." I replied, letting go of a lock of hair that had a couple small knots in it. There were easy to pick out, all I had to do was glide my finger through the strands and they popped away from each other. I grinned and hopped up to go get the cookies, the timer had gone off. I took them out of the oven and set the metal sheet on the counter, letting them cool off for a bit.

I took a look in the china cabinet and contemplated on what plate and mug to use for Santa's cookies and milk this year. Now, of course, the Akatsuki did think Santa is just simply a childish belief, but…being Tobi, he just had to have us celebrate every holiday every year, all ten birthdays, and every holiday in between, including national underwear day. (XDDDD there actually is one, it's August 5th, lol…)

After contemplating it for a minute or two, I picked out a cup with a green and red ribbon with gold maple leaves for a design and a plate that matched. Gently poking the cookies as a test for picking them up, and then placing three of them on the plate after being assured they were indeed cooled enough to pick up along with pouring out some cold milk from the fridge into the cup.

I picked up the cup and plate, carrying them out into the living room and setting them on one side of the coffee table, the side closest to the tree. I turned around, gasping and jumping as I saw Tobi's bright orange mask just mere inches away from my face.

"You scared the shit out of me, hmm!" I complained, almost angrily as I reclaimed my calm form from my shocked one.

"Oh, sorry, sempai…just thought you might want this." He handed me a present, neatly wrapped in yellow polka-dotted green wrapping paper, sealed with tape, and topped with a bright orange bow to match that swirly mask of his. I took the present from him and held it tight to my chest.

"Why thank you, Tobi, but…presents are to be opened on Christmas day." I said kissing his mask and placing the present under the Christmas tree decorated with brightly-lit lights, sparkling ornaments, and some of my clay figures, including the white angel on top the gigantic tree that practically filled all of our living room. I could tell he was staring at me through that single hole in his mask, a bright pink blush spreading across his cheeks. I smirked when I turned back to him, knowing he was embarrassed how I had kissed him, even if it was not directly.

I grabbed his hand, intending on taking him back to the kitchen to help me store the rest of the cookies, but, as we reached the arch in place of a doorway to the kitchen, Itachi whistled at us.

"Yes? What would you like, Nii-san?" I asked him, intent on making this quick, I really didn't want to be bothered, and by him of all people.

"Well, stop. Turn towards each other." Confused, we turned towards each other, and I'm sure his expression matched mine. "And look up." And again, in confusion, we looked up, and as soon as we did that, we realized why he was bothering us. The mistletoe hanging almost unnoticeably in the archway. We stood together for a good five minutes, looking at each other and glancing at the mistletoe every so often, the tension and the sudden want to kiss him building up inside of me.

Finally, I slowly leaned over and carefully pulled off the only thing in my way of kissing him, that bright orange swirly mask that seemed so long and thin. In fact, almost too long and thin, like he was trying to absolutely make sure nobody could see his face by making it longer than needed. Taking off his mask revealed his adorable face, thin, round cheeks, big brown puppy-dog eyes, and cute, round, heart-shaped lips, along with that spiky, shiny and messy black hair to frame it and make it even cuter. I almost glomped him right there he was so cute, but instead of using my new energy gathered from seeing his face to glomp him, I launched right for him, tackling his lips with my own. I could hear Itachi start to clap nonchalantly from the living room. I broke the kiss, strangling my breath to cooperate and be steady again. I looked at the Uchiha, he was smirking. I frowned and continued in taking Tobi to the kitchen. I put the cookies neatly in plastic containers and handed them to Tobi to be put into the freezer. When he came back from the freezer he smiled, his mask was on the side of his head so his cute face was still visible. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest, Looked up at his big brown eyes and practically melted right there before he leant his head down and kissed me. I threaded my fingers through his soft hair, gasping softly as his fingers graced my back. I pulled away and smiled, quickly kissing him on the cheek before running away to wrap presents.


End file.
